grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 8.9: Red Knight
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Red Knight Description "You really are relentlessly in your pursuit." Dialogue Decanee: It will be best to rest once we get to Kounat. Decanee: Once the power of the hammer is exposed, it can disperse the magic power... Elscud: That much I already know. Decanee: My... My... You really are a persistent bunch. Arme: Decanee!! Ryan: What? What's going on? Lass: Looks like we yielded something unexpected. Ronan: Red... Knight... Arme: You... Could you be... Elscud: ...... Decanee: Tsk, the preparations aren't done yet... Decanee: Quickly, stop them! ---- Decanee: As expected, the small fry weren't enough. Decanee: This is the avatar of earth that Belile had hidden away. Decanee: Have fun. ---- Decanee: You really are amazing. Decanee: However, it doesn't matter now. All the preparations are now completed... Decanee: Shall we start the activation? Arme: That's... The artifact... ---- Decanee: What... What's going on... Decanee: Tsk... Doesn't matter. Decanee: Shall we leave now? Epilogue: Difference in Time Description "It's been 3 days since the Grand Chase has disappeared... What could have happened to them?" Dialogue Apple: Wh... What happened? Cindy: Ah! Apple. Kiwi. Kiwi: What happened to you guys? Kiwi: You guys disappeared for 3 days and you're just appearing now...? Lass: What do you mean 3 days? Our last communication with you was just a bit ago... Apple: A bit ago'...? What do you mean? Apple: You guys disappeared for 3 days and we could not find you no matter what dimension we looked in! Kiwi: What in the world did you guys go through? Kiwi: Explain it to me in full detail. ---- Apple: The time gap... I can't believe it. Kiwi: Mm... Kiwi: Between scholars there is an opinion that just like how a dimensional gap allows you to cross over dimensions... Kiwi: There exists a time gap that allows you to cross over time... Kiwi: So this artifact was the key to go to that place! Apple: Th, then why does Decanee want this... Kiwi: If you are able to cross through time, it can be comparable to the power of the creator. Kiwi: Though there is nothing weird about her seeking that power... Jin: The problem lies with the fact that she already has this artifact. Jin: If she already has it then why is she trying to acquire another one? Kiwi: Are you saying that not just one, but two of these artifacts with amazing power exists? Kiwi: Looks like Dimensional Trade Exchange will lose their dignity for this one. Ryan: Is Mari going to be okay? Apple: At the moment it seems she is just showing symptoms of exhaustion due to large energy consumption. Apple: Cindy is in the middle of caring for her, so if there is any trouble please contact us. Ronan: I am sure that was Elscud... Arme: But, why is he... Lass: Arme, did Elesis tell you anything? Arme: She told me about seeing him in the Tower of Disappearance, but that's it... Ronan: Elscud following Kaze'aze... How did he end up with Kaze'aze... Arme: There must be some reason. Arme: Let's not make rash judgments just yet. Jin: Wait... If 3 days have passed... Jin: We promised to meet the disciples of Creator's Morning... Jin: If we don't leave right now, we'll be late getting to the meeting location. Kiwi: I see. Kiwi: It seems that for now the Creator's Morning disciples are our only leads. Kiwi: Let's decide what to do next after we meet them. Ronan: I agree. Ronan: Let's think about the complicated things later and first meet with the Creator's Morning disciples. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story